The Progenitor Acquaintance
by AbitheWitch88
Summary: Sheldon meets Pagan at the comic book shop, he and her young son make a wager that will turn all their lives upside down.  Sheldon/OC, Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Progenitor Acquaintance

Hello readers, I have had this idea going around in my head for months, have only just got down to writing it, please read and review, I would love to know if you like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any comic book companies, and I certainly don't own The Big Bang Theory.

Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard were at the comic book store, as they did every Wednesday, it was new comic book night after all.

Stuart welcomed them as he always did, informing them in the process that he had recently been to a Dr who look alike competition and came last out of 56 people, he seemed upset by this.

Stuart headed back to behind his counter, Leonard was remarking about the new issue of Green Lantern, prompting a discussion about what they would project if they had a power ring, Sheldon wasn't joining in with the lewd conversation though, he was over by the Justice League of America comics, reveling in the new issue.

A young boy appeared at his side, he must have only been about 3 or 4 years old, he was wearing a Spiderman costume and struggling to look at the comic books.

"Are your hands sticky or clean?" Sheldon asked him

"there clean" the young boy responded, Sheldon got the step that Stuart used to place items at a great height, and put it next to the young boy, he lifted the child onto it.

"thank you sir" said the boy gratefully, he started to flip through the comic books, one by one, taking a while to deduce if it was the one he needed.

"Where did you find that Isaac?" said a woman from over by the t shirts, Sheldon looked at her, she had Bright blue eyes and Black hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a green lantern t shirt and flared jeans, she also didn't have a wedding ring on, Sheldon noticed.

As the little boy resembled her greatly, both in eye and hair color Sheldon concluded that this must be a close relative, she looked too young to be his mother though.

" Mum I need the Justice League of America, the nail, number 2" said Isaac, holding up two fingers as he spoke.

"it's over here" Sheldon said, reaching over and picking up the comic Isaac desired, he handed it to him, earning him a smile and a sincere 'thank you'

"Thank you, I'm Pagan" spoke the woman, holding her hand out to Sheldon.

"Your welcome, I was raised Christian but I no longer believe in a deity" replied Sheldon, hesitantly shaking her hand, this statement caused the woman to laugh, explaining that Pagan was her name, she told him she also didn't believe God exists.

They discussed where their names originated from, Sheldon was named after his grandfather, Pagan was named after the religion and she said that she named her son Isaac after Sir Isaac Newton.

Pagan was looking through the comic books, while her son and Sheldon discussed which was the best supervillian, The Joker or Two Face. they agreed that the Joker was the best as he didn't care about money, he just wanted to be bad, or Naughty as Isaac had so nicely put it.

Stuart was over by the counter, he placed a box upon it, Sheldon and Isaac spotted this, Sheldon wagered Isaac a red Icey that it contained comic books, Isaac said it didn't look heavy, he wagered that it was t shirts.

Sure enough Stuart held up the latest wonder woman t shirt and arranged them in size order at the till point.

Sheldon had hoped this would happen, after all, Pagan wouldn't allow her son to go and get a drink without her.

"well, the better man won I suppose, would you both like to join me for a drink?" Sheldon aimed the question more to Pagan than Isaac.

"There is a park nearby that sells them, we were heading there after this, we'd love to" replied Pagan, picking up her son, they headed over to the counter and made their purchases, Pagan even treated herself to a new Wonder Woman t shirt, they headed out of the store, leaving a shocked Leonard, Howard and Raj in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and Review!

It amazed Sheldon how quickly it took to get to know somebody, he and Pagan had been drinking red iceys and chatting for two hours while Isaac played on the swings, imagining he was trying to capture Dr Oc, after all, he was dressed as Spiderman.

Sheldon learned that Pagan was 22 years old and she was an artist. Pagan showed Sheldon pictures of her artwork on her phone, she specialized in comic book heroes, she had also worked in the comic book industry, doing sketches for DC comics in the past.

Her son Isaac was four years old, he was five classes above the children his own age, he was very gifted, he spoke some Latin, was nearly fluent in French and had started to master Klingon. His reading was also impeccable for someone of just four.

Pagan explained that she was the same when she was his age, her family wanted her to become a Doctor, but as she fell pregnant with Isaac at just 17 she didn't get the chance to finish college and dropped out, she put her artistic skills to good use and had started up an art gallery in Pasadena.

Sheldon told her all about his research into String theory, how he worked at CALtech, his roommate Leonard and their friends Howard and Raj. He told her about his routine and his family in Texas.

Just two hours had gone by but Pagan thought she had really got to know this odd man who had been debating and gambling with her four year old son. 'He seems pretty harmless' she thought, you couldn't be too careful nowadays.

After observing what his mother had been doing, Isaac came over and told Sheldon about what sort of things he likes, apparently this young boy not only liked Harry Potter, he was able to read all the books, this impressed Sheldon, even he would have had a difficult time mastering that when he was four. Isaacs favorite superhero was Spiderman, Batman was his second and Harry Potter his third.

With his pocket money he collected comic books.

It turns out that Pagan was skilled in sewing as well, she had made all of Isaacs role play clothes and outfits, before Pagan started to succeed in the art world she and Isaac didn't have much money, she wanted to encourage his imagination and so rather than spend a fortune on the brand names she made their clothes by hand.

'She is a woman of many talents' Sheldon thought, he was skillful at sewing as well.

For two totally different people with such different histories they had a lot in common, they carried on discussing recent journal publications until Pagan looked for Isaac and found him up a tree.

"Come on Spiderman you know that is not safe!" she shouted.

"I'm fine mummy! if I fall I will spin a web" Spiderman shouted back. Pagan was not impressed, she started to climb the tree, he must have been 5 or 6 meters up Sheldon thought, Pagan was moaning something about being too old for this, when she finally reached Isaac she said "still the naive little Spider!"

Sheldon had to laugh at the Dr Oc quote, Isaac started to scream as his mum put her arm around his waist and carried him down from the tree.

When they reached the bottom Pagan took Isaac by under the shoulders and span him around, shouting "Lets see if Spiderman can fly!" earning her a rather loud No from her son.

They span for about 30 seconds and then collapsed on the grass, laughing.

When the dizziness had subsided Isaac asked Sheldon if he would do the same as what his mother had just done,

"Counter proposal, you sit on the bench and I get you another Icey" he replied.

Isaac accepted this counter offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon got back to the apartment quite late, he immediately got changed as he had taken the bus and his clothes smelt of fast food and were sticky from a childs lollipop.

He went back into the living area where Leonard was waiting for him.

"Who's your new friend, you seemed pretty happy" said Leonard suggestively, Sheldon didn't catch the hidden undertone as he has been immune to this since he was born.

Sheldon told Leonard that he and Pagan were friends, Isaac was a child with a high IQ and that they had arranged to dine out the next day. Leonard explained to Sheldon that this was called, in the human world, a date.

"it's not a date Leonard, it is two people, maybe three depending on whether or not Pagan could get a sitter, going out to consume food as was necessary for survival.

Leonard didn't accept this, "so what if she thinks this is a date, you might be leading her on, making her think that something will happen when you don't want it to" he argued.

"I never said that I didn't want it to be a date, I said that I didn't believe it to be a date, if it is and Pagan and I are carrying out the traditional paradigm where a man and a woman speak to one another in a restaurant and then go for a coffee, oh god it's a date" Sheldon said, discovering what was happening.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny" Knock Knock Knock "Penny" Knock Knock Knock "Penny"

Penny answered her door, "Whats the deal man of steel?" she said.

"it turns out that tomorrow night I will be partaking in the tradition of taking a woman and possibly her son out for a meal. I need assistance in choosing the attire appropriate for the occasion." Sheldon replied.

"did you say you have a date and you need my help trying to find a nice shirt?" Penny asked, trying to deduce what Sheldon had said,

"thats what I believe I said, we are going to a tapas bar, Pagan went there when it opened and has assured me that the restaurant uses forks not tridents."

Sheldon told Penny all about Pagan, she seemed amazed that he had found someone to socialize with that didn't have a PHD

Penny helped Sheldon to pick out a nice suit and a matching shirt.

It was nearly five pm, the table was booked for seven, Sheldon was meeting Pagan at her house as it was closer to the restaurant, he was going to ask Leonard for a lift but decided it would be more appropriate for him to arrive without assistance, ergo he had decided to walk.

Howard and Raj had appeared for a game of Klingon Boggle, Leonard had already explained to them about the 'date'.

Sheldon appeared in the lounge and asked if anyone had 'hair gel'. he had read on the internet that a man normally wears a suit, has his hair gelled and arrives with an attractive flower arrangement, which he would purchase from the florist on the way there.

Howard, reached into his satchel, shaking, he retrieved the tub and handed it to Sheldon, earning his a notion of gratitude.

Sheldon came back from the bathroom a few minutes later, his hair spiked up fashionably, he actually like the way it looked, he always assumed it was sticky but this wasn't, so he took note of the brand and would pick some up next time he went to the store.

With a group rendition of 'Good Lucks' Sheldon left the apartment and headed towards Pagans address, stopping at the florists on the way there he purchased an attractive bouquet of Lilly's, carnations and roses, being assured by the florist that it was suitable for the occasion.

Sheldon knocked three times and Pagan answered the door, she was wearing a Knee length black dress with purple pattern going down the side, tights and black boots, Pagan greeted Sheldon with a smile and invited him in.

Authors note: sorry it took a while, I have been on a minibreak and didn't have access to the internet.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story.

Abi.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note, I have had to up the rating as this chapter has some references to rape and murder, it's not as far fetched as it sounds I hope, please forgive me.

enjoy, please read and review.

Sheldon went into the hallway, he handed Pagan the flowers, she thanked him and left to find a vase, Sheldon was admiring the hall, it was decorated with artwork depicting scenes from various superhero films, there were also Isaacs pictures and certificates, quite high up Sheldon notices a document that stated HIV NEG, this was both reassuring and disturbing, he was pondering whether or not it would be rude to ask what the story behind it was.

He didn't need to ask, Pagan had walked back through and noticed Sheldon reading it, he saw that it was dated around eight months before Isaac was born, Pagan asked him if he would join her for a drink in the kitchen, Sheldon accepted and followed her though.

The kitchen was pained purple on the wall furthest away, the remaining walls were white. Through the kitchen window Sheldon spotted Isaac was dressed as a rather convincing Batman, playing in the garden.

Pagan closed the kitchen window and turned to face Sheldon, handing him a bottle of cola.

"What I am about to tell you can never be told to Isaac, is that ok?" Sheldon agreed, Pagan was rather pale, she seemed nervous Sheldon thought.

"When I was seventeen I took a minor in social sciences at college, the teacher was nice, he seemed friendly, creepy at times thought thinking about it, he always had a way with women. One night he gave me an extra credit assignment which I found too difficult, it had a tight deadline so I went to his office, he always stayed late and I thought it would be ok, he was nice at first, then he turned nasty, I said no to having coffee with him, long story short, he raped me, there in the office.

I managed to get away and went to the police, they arrested him and he was charged, it turned out I wasn't;t the first, he had done the same thing three times before, I was the only one who knew him beforehand, the other girls didn't, he picked them up on the street, the second girl was murdered.

He was executed by the state three years ago, he is Isaac's biological father, luckily he looks nothing like him.

The day I told my parents I was pregnant was almost worse than what that asshole did to me, my dad didn't accept it, they threw me out when I said no to an abortion, I haven't seen them since.

Anyway, that why I have that certificate, I was so happy to be HIV negative, almost as happy as I was when Isaac was born."

Sheldon was speechless, he was feeling so many emotions, he was glad the bastard was dead otherwise Sheldon would have killed him, he felt so sorry for Pagan, how could her parents do that to her, he didn't know what to say, so he put his drink down and walked over to Pagan, he embraced her.

The hug lasted for several minutes, Pagan reiterated the importance of Isaac never finding out, Sheldon understood why this secret must be kept.

Pagan broke away from Sheldon, giving him a kiss on the cheek, she thanked him for being so understanding, she opened the window and told Isaac to come in and change, he went upstairs, washed and get changed into a t shirt with a picture of a suit on it and a pair of black trousers, it was the closest to smart as Pagan could get him into.

Pagan carried Isaac out of the house, followed by Sheldon, she locked the door and they all proceeded to the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio arrived at the tapas restaurant for their reservation, they were seated in the perfect spot Sheldon thought, close enough to the servers station to attract the waiters attention, not too far from the kitchen so their food arrives at a milder temperature and not close to the toilets so that their meal will keep being disturbed.

Pagan ordered for them as Sheldon didn't know what was good, she ordered two gambas pil pil, cheese and sausage tortilla, stuffed mussels, Empanadas, Piealla and a mild Piealla for Isaac. Sheldon wasn't keen on food that people share but he seemed confident in sharing with Pagan.

The conversation consisted of Sheldon explaining simply to Isaac what he does for a living, Isaac found it fascinating, he was promised a tour of the university when it could be arranged.

Isaac told Sheldon all about his new school, he didn't get on with his peers as they were much older than he was, Sheldon explained it was the same for him.

Pagan told Sheldon all about their trip to Italy the previous year, Isaac said he enjoyed Vatican City the most as the artwork was 'awesome'. They had even done the Path of Illumination as mentioned in the Dan Brown novel Angels and Demons, as they did it on their own they were now self appointed members of the Illuminati.

The year before last Pagan had taken Isaac on a cruise of Europe, they visited many countries and sites, Pagan had taught Isaac at every opportunity she had, Sheldon was convinced that she was the most supportive woman he had ever met.

Pagan had heard all of Sheldons routine and had seen his quirks, she hadn't mocked him as others did, she just sat back and accepted it, as she hadn't been supported very much herself it was a wonder how she had developed this incredible attitude.

The evening was filled with laughter, Isaac tried some spicy food and pulled faces of horror, he drank nearly all of the water on the table.

When the meal had finished Sheldon paid the tab, Pagan seemed taken aback by this and offered to pay for herself and Isaac but Sheldon wouldn't have it, it seems Pagan wasn't used to being taken out and treated.

On the way back to Pagans they stopped for ice cream, the park was illuminated so well that once they had finished their generous helpings of Ben and Jerrys Isaac went and played on the jungle gym, then the fountain, Pagan could hardly take her eyes off of him, after all, she couldn't climb up trees in her best dress.

Sheldon was sitting next to her on the park bench, he was looking at her,

"You look very pretty tonight Pagan" he remarked, Pagans head shot around, the shock left soon enough and she returned the remark to him, they discussed the hair gel, Pagan seemed to think it gave him a 'bad boy' look to him but it was attractive.

They stared into one anothers eyes and leant into one another, their lips met in a tender kiss, it lasted for a few moments, it was stopped short when they heard Isaac singing,

"Mummy and Sheldon, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G."

When they turned to face him, it was Isaac who was the one up the tree.

Sheldon smiled, he started to climb the tree, figuring it was his turn, the small boy wasn't that far up anyway.

Sheldon got him back down to earth and started telling him the science behind the apparatus, the fact that Sir Isaac Newton sat under a tree when he came up with his theory of gravity, how the swings wouldn't function without both momentum and gravity, Isaac was hanging off his every word.

Pagan was glad she had met Sheldon, it was hard to work full time and teach Isaac the things he would need in order to succeed at school, all she wanted was for her son to have an enriched childhood, she had always been their for him.

They had kept a book full of hand and foot prints as her son had grown, they had a height chart on a canvas in the kitchen corner, she had kept his first tooth, a lock of his hair when he was one, she took every opportunity to teach him something, a day without learning something new was a day wasted she had always thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not own Encyclopedia Britannica, Battlestar Galactica or The big bang theory.

Please review and let me know what you think so far, it would really be appreciated.

Sheldon arrived back at the apartment at midnight, the guys were still there in the lounge deeply entranced by World of Warcraft, it seems like they were on a quest and were being defeated, there was shouting and possibly three new cases of carpal tunnel syndrome.

Sheldon walked into the kitchen and made himself tea, he was disappointed that he had to drop Pagan off but by the time they had finished on the playground Isaac was asleep in his mothers arms, as they lived twenty minutes from the park Sheldon carried him halfway there, it felt strange to him he thought.

The boy was so heavy when asleep, his head was rested against Sheldons chest, Sheldon was terrified he would drop him so when he started to stir Sheldon gave him back to Pagan.

She had taken him upstairs and put him to bed, when she came downstairs she had thanked him for a lovely evening, they kissed again in the hallway, this kiss wasn't disturbed as the previous one had been.

When Pagan ended the kiss they arranged to meet the following day at her art gallery.

Leonard was the first to notice Sheldon was home,

"hey how was the date?" he asked, the battle had ended and they were slaughtered, waiting for their characters to regenerate.

"It was nice, I think we have a new place to eat should our other regular restaurants fail" Sheldon replied.

"so, did you get any action tonight?" asked Howard eagerly.

"What action?" Sheldon asked in his naive manner

"you know, copious amounts of sex or Whoopie" Raj replied, smiling.

"I have only known her for a couple of days, we are certainly not, as you so delightfully put it, getting any action."

"so nothing, is she robotic like you, maybe she's a Cylon! " said Raj, finding this amusing.

"on the contrary, Cylons don't give birth and I'm pretty certain that if Pagan's actions were controlled by circuits then we wouldn't have kissed." Sheldon stated, more aggressively than what was necessary, he walked out of the room and went into the stairwell, he went down a couple of floors and sat down.

Sheldon ran his hands through his gelled hair, thinking about what to do next, his friends could be mean when they wanted to be, they weren't supportive, they just liked to mock.

Sheldon had never kissed anyone before, he had been kissed, reluctantly by Leonards mother a while back but other than family members he had never experienced the show of affection.

Penny was coming home from her date, 'he must have been unsuccessful as the date didn't return with her' Sheldon thought.

Penny noticed Sheldon on the stairs, he looked really unhappy,

"What's up buttercup?" she asked, sitting down on the stair below Sheldon.

"to quote Katy Perry, I kissed a girl and I liked it" Sheldon replied.

Penny didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that Sheldon knew a Katy Perry song, that he had kissed a girl or the fact he said he liked it.

"so why are you upset?" she asked, making a mental note to have a look at the cd collection next time she was in their apartment.

"the guys are taking the mick, they said that Pagan might be a Cylon like me as we didn't engage in coitus tonight." he replied.

"well, maybe your both not ready for that yet" Penny suggested

"I hate to say it but I think I am ready, I just don't want to let Pagan down, and what if we break up, what's that going to do to Isaac?" Sheldon was panicking a bit now, Penny stood up and looked at her friend, he seemed genuinely concerned about this.

"From what you have told me she seems really nice, if it's meant to happen it will happen, you cant let her not date people because it might backfire, so what, if you break up life will carry on, it wont stop, or maybe you guys wont break up and live happily ever after, you wont know until you try" Penny advised.

Sheldon was taking this all in, it may go wrong but it may go right, it's the whole Schrodinger's cat experiment, as he had used for Leonard years ago when he was in a similar situation with Penny.

Sheldon stood up, thanking Penny for the advice, they walked upstairs together.

"Heres a bit of trivia for you Penny courtesy of Encyclopedia Britannica, the horizontal surface of a step is called its tread and the vertical front its riser"

"Wonderful, who needs Google when you live next door eh Sheldon" replied Penny.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon and his friends were in the canteen at CALtech, it was a late lunch but they were so hooked up in the lab the day had flown by, Sheldon was grateful for this, he only had a couple of hours left until he met Pagan in her Art gallery down east Colorado Boulevard, just a few doors down from the cheesecake factory, Isaac and his mum lived around the corner from nearby Central Park so it was very well located.

Howard and Raj were deeply engrossed in a conversation regarding some hackers that took complete control over the NASA computers a year ago, and whether or not Howard was involved.

"look im telling you I crashed their rover but I wouldn't take control over their screensavers, it would be too risky" Howard was saying defensively

"yes but you would be able to find out infomation that is only avaliable in the Presidents book of secrets" argued Raj, making reference to the National treasure two film.

Sheldon was going to interject about requiring a certain level of intelligence to have undergone what the Hackers did but before he could his phone was ringing,

"Hello" he answered,

"Hi Sheldon it's Pagan, can we make an amendment to the plan for this afternoon?" Pagan asked

"What kind of amendment?" said Sheldon, his heart almost breaking

"I have to leave early and pick up Isaac, he was bullied pretty badly today by some older kids, I'm about to leave"

Sheldon was worried now, he had been bullied badly at school and he never had to get collected.

"His school is closer to Caltech than your gallery is, why don't I go get him?" Sheldon suggested.

"would you mind, that would be a great help Sheldon"

"it's no trouble, I'll leave now, what outings does he like the most?" he asked

"erm, he likes the zoo best, why?" asked Pagan

"well, if I bring him here he can look around the university with me and we can go to you zoo when you finish work" Sheldon suggested

"er, yeah ok, that sounds good, please let me know if it's really bad and I will come and take him home ok"

"Ok, I'll call you when he is here ok" Sheldon said

"Ok, thank you so much hun, I really an grateful" Pagan said

"it's fine, im leaving now, bye" Said Sheldon as hung up the phone. He adorned his beige jacket, his friends staring at him, it wasn't Sheldon like for him to act this way.

"Whats going on?" asked Leonard,

"Isaac, beaten up, got to go" shouted Sheldon as he left the canteen, Leonard caught up with him and offered to drive him to the school, Sheldon accepted his offer.

Authors note:

The Hackers story is real, its on the bbc news page now if anyone wants to read it, it's quite interesting how they broke through the security.

And just a disclaimer, I don't own the National treasure 2 film.


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard was driving Sheldon to the Waver school, it was only an eight minute drive but for Sheldon it felt like an eternity, he dreaded to think about what state Isaac was in, he was imagining him covered in bandages, Leonard said if it was that bad then the school would have phoned for an ambulance, he was probably just shaken up.

When they arrived at the school Sheldon bolted from the car, running into the reception, the woman behind looked terrified,

"Hello I'm Sheldon, I've come to pick up Isaac. is he ok?" he said eagerly,

"hi Sheldon" said a small voice behind him, as he tuned round he saw Isaac sitting there, a bruise on his eye, his hair was wet, there were a few scratches on his neck and his shirt was a bit red and torn.

Sheldon walked over to him and picked him up, reassuring the child that he was safe.

"I want to speak to the head, now!" Sheldon shouted at the receptionist as he looked more at the scratches on Isaacs neck.

"He has been expecting you, second door on the right." she said nervously, Sheldon carried Isaac through and Put him down before shaking the headmasters hand, he wanted to get this over with quickly, like an execution, he didn't have time to worry about germs on the heads hand.

" Hello sir I'm Mr Allison, are you Isaacs father?"

"No, his mother and I are seeing each other, I take an interest in his life though" Sheldon replied.

"What happened was Isaac was on the playing field on the swings when a group of seven of his classmates came over, Isaac informed me that they grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the swings, punched him a few times and pushed him in a puddle, hence the wet hair and bruises, we are very sorry this happened, appropriate action will be taken I assure you" Mr Allison said.

"A four year old boy is beaten up by seven ten year olds, I hope the appropriate action will be seven sixteen year olds beating them up." Sheldon said hopefully, wishing he was sixteen again.

"No, thats not how it works, The seven boys will be given two detentions each and apologize to Isaac" Mr Allison said, frustrated.

"I do not accept that, Isaac should still be in Preschool, he is so advanced that he has been moved to the forth grade, surely you cannot accept that this was an inevitable outcome.

I will pass on to his mother what we have discussed and you can be DAMN sure Isaac wont be in school until we are satisfied that he will be safe, even if it means we get you to stay with him at all times, goodbye" Sheldon said as he picked up the child and left the room, they stopped at his locker to pick up his spare clothes, then they left the school and went to the car.

Leonard was shocked when he saw the state of the young boy, he asked Sheldon if they did need to go to the emergency room, Sheldon said he had looked over the injuries and they weren't life threatening, Leonard turned around and introduced himself before driving them back to CALtech.

When they arrived Sheldon got Isaac out of the car and took him to the decontamination showers, Isaac got washed up and put his spare clothes on. he didn't look as bad as he had done.

Sheldon gave him a tour of the university while they waited for Pagan, Sheldon had called her from the car and told her what he had discussed with the principle.

Isaac, Sheldon and Leonard entered the canteen and there was now more people accusing Howard of Hacking the NASA computer, they had all formed a courtroom, Howard was clearly in the box, Raj was the Judge, Professor Harrington for the defense, Kripke for the prosecution and assorted co workers were the jury. They had even gone so far as to move the tables and chairs around.

"Mr wolowitz where were you on the night in question?"Kripke was asking in his usual lispy manner.

"I was playing World of Warcraft Kripke, Raj you remember don't you?" Howard replied

"No speaking to the Judge" Raj replied,

"This is where we eat" Sheldon told Isaac who gave him a look that he obviously found that questionable.

Sheldon took Isaac to the different departments, it was perfect as the only people in the building were in the cafeteria reproducing a Salem Witch trial.

Sheldon took Isaac to Leonards lab, where he explained what experiment was going on right now, it seemed that they were using the lazers to heat up Pot Noodles.

"Does anything serious happen here?" Isaac asked as a naked professor Loftman walked by.

"I have been asking myself that for years, I'll take you to my office, I think it's the only place here where anything gets done" Sheldon replied.

Isaac walked through the doorway, amazed at what he saw, everything was in perfect order, the equations on the board looked incredibly complex, Sheldon saw the look of curiosity on the boys face and explained it was lagrangian mechanics, it was awfully complex he admitted.

Sheldons phone was ringing, it was Pagan, he answered it and gave her directions to his office, he also told her not to worry if she came across the naked professor Loftman.

When Pagan arrived she ran over to Isaac, picking him up in one motion and holding him in a tight embrace, she looked him up and down, checking to see if there was any permanent damage, Sheldon told her he would be ok, she walked over to him and embraced him also, Isaac still in her arms.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wanted Sheldon to go all macho defending Isaac.

Please review, let me know what you think.

Abi.


	9. Chapter 9

Pagan carried Isaac out to her black SUV, Sheldon opened the door for her and she strapped her son in, she got into the drivers seat and Sheldon got in the passenger side.

They drove the twenty minute journey to Los Angeles Zoo, the topic of conversation in the car was Pagan asking Sheldon why he moved to Pasadena.

Sheldon explained that his parents had once taken him to Pasadena in Texas and they told him it was named after the Pasadena in California as they looked very much the same.

Sheldon really enjoyed the Texas destination and as the university was here and he had always wanted to work at CALtech it seemed a good move to make.

Pagan had moved from Connecticut, she was in her first year at Yale, when she fell pregnant, She was taking a major in law and as she had already mentioned, a minor in social sciences. She had a wish to return at some point but she hadn't got round to it.

They got too the zoo and Isaac was practically ripping the clasp that held the car door shut, trying to get out, he was so excited.

They went to the ticket office and Sheldon bought the tickets, much to Pagans dismay, and they headed in.

"Whats your favorite animal Sheldon?" asked Isaac

"it has to be the Koala bears, even though bears in general terrify me theres something about Koalas that appeals to me, how about you?" Sheldon replied.

"I like crocodiles, they look like dinosaurs!, how about you Mum?" said Isaac.

"I like the Heffalumps" Pagan replied, a smile on her face.

"There from Winnie the Pooh!"shouted Isaac playfully, Sheldon laughed at how Pagan was always pulling her sons leg,

"ok ok, I like the zebiraffes" said Pagan, this earned her another hysterical shout from her son, the game continued all afternoon, Sheldon never found out what Pagans most loved animal was.

"mummy, that lady called is silly" said Isaac near the reptile enclosures, the woman was giving them all disapproving looks when Pagan and Sheldon were pretending to be crocodiles and trying to eat Isaac.

"Silly is just a word boring people call fun people" his mum said, loud enough for the irritated woman to hear, Sheldon came up behind Isaac whilst he was distracted and pretended to eat him, causing the child to scream with laughter.

they visited as many animals as they could before the park closed. It was Friday night so Pagan and Sheldon decided to keep the fun going, as neither of them had work the next day, they took a unique sightseeing tour of Los Angeles, playing a game called labels, when they saw someone posh they had to guess their name and imitate what they sounded like.

Pagan told Isaac that Arnold Schwarzenegger put the Hollywood sign up and many other ridiculous statements, all of which Sheldon corrected almost immediately.

Pagan parked the car, they all disembarked and did the Hollywood walk of fame, Sheldon couldn't help but wonder if his girlfriend and her son were the first people on earth to play hopscotch on it.

They were going to go on a tour of the stars homes and shout what movies ruined each stars career but they decided to eat instead, Sheldons knowledge of movies would have helped during this game though, he didn't really have the balance for the hopscotch.

They found an amazing Chinese restaurant that gave them a great view, they enjoyed their meal, Sheldon taught Isaac how to use chopsticks, he was so pleased when he did it himself for the first time.

As the trio drove home Isaac was fast asleep in the back, sucking his thumb and cuddling the soft toy crocodile Pagan had bought him from the zoo, it was nearly as big as he was.

Pagan asked Sheldon what he thought about Isaac going back to the school, he hated the idea, he was worried about Isaacs safety, as was Pagan. they decided to spend the weekend relaxing together.

As they pulled up outside Sheldon apartment building they looked around at the little boy in the back seat, he looked so sweet, even though he was injured, he had had a good afternoon, that what mattered, hopefully he had forgotten about the mornings events, even if it was just for a minute.

Sheldon looked at Pagan, she seemed so worried,

"If you want me to keep you company tonight I don't mind, I could just, sleep on the couch, if you want." he suggested,

Pagan leaned over and kissed him, she was so glad he was there for her,

she broke off the kiss,

"I'd love that" she replied, smiling as they all drove back to her house.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed, Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Pagan pulled the SUV up outside her door, Sheldon picked Isaac up from the back seat and carried him indoors, Pagan led him upstairs to the Childs bedroom, Sheldon put Isaac down on the bed, his sheets were a single version of the Star Wars sheets he himself had once purchased, he stood and looked around the room.

It was a good sized room Sheldon thought, on the wall furthest away there was a giant mural of Isaacs best loved super heroes, each one had Isaacs face rather than the originals, Pagan must have spent a long time in it Sheldon thought.

there was a bookcase filled with books, ranging from Harry Potter to curious George, there were many there that he thought were typical childrens books, Winnie the pooh for example, but their were many that were advanced, there was a collection of the lord of the rings books.

There were glow in the dark planets and stars on the ceiling, Sheldon liked the fact that Pagan had put them in the correct order, she had even arranged the main constellations.

There was another bookcase devoted to comic books, it gave Sheldon collection a run for it's money. They were all kept in alphabetical and numerical order, each was individually wrapped in a protective cover.

Pagan had gotten Isaac into his nightwear and took Sheldon out of the room, leaving the child to sleep.

she led him downstairs into the lounge, there was a large leather sofa on the back wall, paintings she had done adorned the walls, there were bookcases lining the remaining walls, a large fish tank on one of the shelves, there was no television on first impression, until Pagan pressed a button on the remote and the fish tank turned out to be a screensaver.

She made Sheldon and herself a cup of tea and invited him to sit with her on the couch, they discussed the news stories, politics, what they would do if they were President, they laughed and chatted for about an hour, then Sheldon moved in closer, he kissed pagans lips, he took her empty mug and put it with his on the coffee table, he leaned in closer until he was on top of her on the couch, he put his arms under her and massaged her back, she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After half an hour of their make out session on the sofa, Sheldon half stood, still kissing pagan, he lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist, she hardly weighed anything at all.

Sheldon stated climbing the staircase, he had to rely on his memory to count the steps up, he counted fourteen and deduced that that was all there was, he moved towards the door close to Isaac, then he saw one opposite, and another next to that, he moved so she was pinned up against the wall, he broke the kiss,

"Which rooms yours?" he asked.

Authors Note: Sorry it's short, next one is coming up soon, I hope you enjoyed, please review.

Abi.


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon opened the second door on the right, revealing Pagans bedroom, it smelled of the flower he had bought her, they were in a vase next to her bed.

Sheldon laid pagan down on her bed, he laid astride her, the kissing continued, they couldn't stop, Sheldon made the biggest move of his life, he undid some of the buttons on her jeans.

She moaned at this, it was a moan of pleasure, ergo Sheldon continued to remove the item of clothing, Pagan reached down and started to take off Sheldons treasured Green lantern t shirt, along with the long sleeved top underneath.

She pulled them over his head as he took the jeans off completely, they then changed position slightly and Sheldon removed Pagans top over her head as she removed his cargo pants.

They were now both in their underwear, lying on top of her quilt cover, the kissing had only stopped briefly whilst they removed each others tops.

Sheldon reached behind pagans back, stroking her skin as he did so, he unclasped her satin bra, he threw it onto the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed.

Pagan reached down and started to remove his boxer shorts, she smiled when she saw they had Batman on them, Sheldon took off her knickers, he smiled when he noticed they had pictures of Wonder Woman on them.

Sheldon laid astride her, his knees were now used to spread her legs apart, she was moaning more, as was he, they both wanted this, they needed this, Sheldon looked at her face for any sign that this wasn't what she wanted, he saw no such sign, he kissed her again as he entered her, he went as deep as he could on his first stroke, he had seen this done in films but had never experienced it himself, he now knew why his friends craved this feeling, it was fantastic, the pleasure went straight through his loins, he needed air but he couldn't breath.

Pagan was amazed at how deep he could go, he was filling her completely, she had never felt anything like this, no pain, no terror, just complete and utter pleasure spreading through her thighs.

Sheldon pulled his thighs up and almost completely out of her, then he drove himself back into her, he repeated this action, causing them both to practically shout out in ecstasy.

He couldn't;t stop, his groin was on fire, he felt like he was going to explode, Pagan was biting her lip, he leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth, biting down a little, pushing her over the edge, she orgasmed, he could feel her linings spasming around him,

This astonishing sensation caused Sheldon to explode inside of her, he kept moving his hips as much as he could before he collapsed on top of her.

Pagan rolled over so she was on top of him, she kissed him deeply, he returned the kiss passionately, they moved so that they were under the covers.

The kissing continued, they held each others hands, and they fell asleep.

Authors note: What did you think? I am struggling to keep Sheldon in Character as he doesn't display these kind of emotions on the bbt, he has the relationship with Amy but I don't like the emotionless relationship they have, it seems to be more for comedy than anything else. please let me know if you think of things to improve on, all reviews are welcomed!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. Abi.

Sheldon and Pagan had been dating for two months now, Sheldon had stayed over most nights, he reveled in the 'family' paradigm, Isaacs routine was pretty refined, he had even been asked to read to him several times, they had gone to the cinema a few times, most recently to see the Muppet Movie.

Pagan had shown an interest in meeting Sheldons comrades, she had been told about them, they sounded like nice people, Sheldon arranged for them all to meet at the Cheesecake factory that evening, Bernadette would be coming too, and as Penny had the night off she could join them aswell.

Isaac came along, he had already met Leonard after all, he may as well meet the others. He changed into his Batman outfit and took a couple of comic books in case the adults talked about grown up stuff.

Pagan, Sheldon and Isaac walked through and found Sheldons friends already seated, they all stood and introduced themselves, Bernadette and Penny thought Isaac looked adorable, they all sat down together.

Pagan couldn't help but notice that Sheldon seemed different, his movements were rather robotic, he wasn't smiling as he normally did.

Howard asked Pagan all about what she did for a living, as soon as they heard 'DC Comics' they were sucked in forever, she was accepted, her phone was passed around the table with pictures of her artworks, Raj accidently swiped the phone and it revealed more pictures, they were of Sheldon and Pagan, they were spirited, one was of them on the swings, it was taken from a low angle so Isaac must have been the photographer, there were more, including one of Sheldon and Pagan kissing on the couch.

"Oh My God, I've never seen you like this Sheldon" Bernadette said

Sheldon was looking at the menu, "The world is full of curious folk isn't it." he replied in the tone his friends were used to.

Pagan and Howard were discussing his impending expedition into space, it seemed it was after he and his fiance get married, this brought on a discussion about weddings, Leonard and Penny were talking about thinking about getting engaged, they had been dating for a long time now, Raj asked Sheldon if he had any plans of making an honest woman out of Pagan.

"We have only been dating for a couple of months, but hopefully one day" he replied, it was the most romantic thing the group, apart from Pagan, had heard him say.

Isaac and Raj were deep in a discussion about the hulk, is he a superhero or not seemed to be the question.

When the dinner had finished Sheldon payed the bill, suprising the whole group.

They all walked to the adjacent park, Isaac, Howard and Raj fought over the two swings.

Leonard and Penny went on the jungle gym, Bernadette joined them.

Pagan and Sheldon sat on their normal bench, watching the group making fools of themselves.

Penny hung upside down, she was in jeans so the boys didn't see her pants, Leonard said something about her being flexible, Sheldon didn't catch it all but he was sure it was good that Isaac was out of earshot.

Howard didn't know how but Isaac had beaten him in the fight for the swing, unfortunately he couldn't swing as high as Raj, Sheldon saw this and walked over, he started pushing Isaacs swing, making him go higher than Raj.

Penny noticed Pagan watching the two men in her life, she walked over to her and sat in Sheldons spot on the bench, she asked Pagan if Sheldon was always like that with her and her son,

"yeah, he is really sweet, he was different when I first met him, he was really uptight, I recall him carrying Isaac for the first time, you would of thought he was holding a bomb" she laughed.

Sheldon roamed over to the two ladies, he turned to Penny,

"Your in my spot" he orated.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I dont own the following: Firefly, Star Wars, Star Trek, Percy Jackson novels.

Hope you enjoy, please review.

Isaac and Pagan were watching the Firefly DVD boxset Sheldon had leant them, they had had a long day, Isaac was being homeschooled as the school had not met Sheldons demand, the Principle flat refused to allow Isaac to take a death ray with him, even if it was just to act as a deterrent.

Sheldon was going to come over later, he and his friends were going to play klingon boggle.

Pagan felt rather ill anyway, she had been feeling low lately, she put it down to PMS, or at least waiting for it.

It has been a long day she thought, it had consisted of taking her son to the museum for the afternoon, she thanked God she had found a good assistant to run the gallery, it was nearly ready, she was trying to plan an official grand opening, hopefully some wealthy people will attend, as she was charging several thousand dollars per piece, she sure hoped so.

Isaac decided to go to bed, he was so sleepy, being taught at home was harder than going to school, he was going to read one of Rick Riordans Percy Jackson novels before sleeping though, imagining he was a Demi god, as he had never known his father the lead character appealed to him. He had confided in Pagan that if he were a Demi God, he wanted his dad to be Zeus.

Knock Knock Knock "Pagan", Knock Knock Knock "Pagan", Knock Knock Knock "Pagan"

She heard, Pagan got up, feeling very nauseated now, and answered the door.

Sheldon was standing there, smiling, he was so glad to see her, she invited him in, he asked how she was, when she told him she felt rather ill he seemed rather concerned, both for her and for him, he asked if Isaac was displaying any symptoms, thankfully he hadn't, 'it must have been something she ate' Sheldon deduced.

They curled up together on the couch, Sheldon in his normal spot, Pagan laying down with her head on his lap.

They discussed the events of the day, the paining of the gallery was coming along, she was trying to make it a large piece of artwork itself.

Sheldon told her he would be happy to help the following day, he was now on vacation after all.

Pagan fell asleep on his lap, she looked so peaceful, he had to wake her up seeing as how he had to use the bathroom.

he carried Pagan up to her room and laid her on the bed, he got his Friday night pajamas on and went to the toilet.

When he returned Pagan had stripped her clothes off and gotten under the sheets, Sheldon was happy to climb under their with her.

Sheldon awoke at four am, Pagan was in the bathroom vomiting, he went to see if there was anything he could do to help but he heard Isaac crying, he dashed from the room and into Isaacs, he found the small boy on the bed, he was very pale.

Sheldons first impression was that Isaac had come down with the same as his mother, he managed to calm the child down enough for him to explain the crying, he was convinced the bogeyman was coming for him from the underworld, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief, it was just a nightmare.

He could explain that the bogeyman doesn't exist but he knew Isaac wouldn't believe him, he acted as if he believed the story, he took the light saber from the corner of the room and activated the light, the room was now glowing red, he told the little boy to stay in the room, he gave Isaac his phone and told him that if he wasn't back in 10 minutes then Isaac was to phone 911.

Sheldon walked from the room,

"Where are you bogeyman, come out come out wherever you are" he said, he must look ridiculous the thought, it was 4am and he was hunting an imaginary monster with a childs light saber, he started banging the toy against the wall,

"got off me bogeyman, you will not win, I will destroy you" he said, yawning.

"yay victory is mine" he said in his normal voice, hoping that it was convincing enough for the child.

he walked back into Isaacs room, the child looked anxious,

"The bogeyman is dead, you go to sleep and I'll clear up the mess." he told the boy, who, to Sheldon's disbelief actually believed what he had said, Isaac laid down and pulled the covers over him, he closed his eyes, his enemy was destroyed.

Sheldon walked back into Pagans room, she was now lying down in bed,

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I just killed a bogeyman with a light saber, nothing special, night" he replied, collapsing on the covers and falling asleep.

Sheldon awoke four hours later to the smell of pancakes, Pagan was downstairs in the kitchen, Isaac was on the phone telling his friends about the events of the previous night, Pagan trying not to laugh, she turned and saw Sheldon in the doorway,

"Ah, my hero, I've been trying to get rid on the bogeyman for the last three years" she said, giving her man a kiss and a stack of pancakes with extra syrup.


	14. Chapter 14

Pagan pulled her SUV up outside her gallery, Isaac had been here many times before, but for Sheldon it was his first encounter.

They walked through the doorway, Sheldon looked around in amazement, he had seen that Pagan was talented but her artwork was incredible, there were Superheroes everywhere, some were ones he recognized but many were Pagans creation, Painted on the walls were scenes from popular movies.

He examined the artwork closely, he noticed the prices that she charged, they were worth every penny he thought.

Pagan and Sheldon were planning the opening ceremony with the official organizer she had hired, Mr Kimp, they got to work quickly, Mr Kimp had already sent out the invites to many stars and press officials.

The Opening would take place on the following Tuesday, Sheldon phoned his friends, Mother and Sister Missy, they all accepted the invitation.

They started setting up the tables in the back room, adorning them with Tablecloths and Glasses, Pagan had bought the Champagne in bulk as they had approximately one hundred and fifty guests, the Gallery could hold a group that large adequately.

Isaac was very busy himself, he had a wall in the back room that Pagan allowed him to paint on, Sheldon noticed the little boy was painting what looked like Sheldon defeating the Bogeyman, he certainly had inherited his mothers talents.

Pagan was still vomiting a lot, so Sheldon suggested she see a doctor, otherwise she may still be ill for the ceremony, Pagan made an emergency appointment and left Sheldon to carry on whilst keeping an eye on Isaac.

Pagan returned an hour later, she told him the doctor had given her some medication to ease the sickness.

Penny arrived at the art gallery, she was going to go with Pagan to get a dress for the special occasion, they left, leaving Sheldon and Isaac to go to the comic book store, they would all meet up in the park in a few hours time.

The hours flew by, the medication worked instantly, leaving Pagan and Penny to have a good time, they tried on many different types of gowns, Pagan settled for a floor length black velvet one that had a silver lined pattern going around in,she thought it looked like a cross between Spiderman and Batman, it was an appropriate choice.

Penny decided on a mid length blue dress, she already had the shoes to go with it, as Pagans was floor length she didn't worry about the shoes, the last thing she wanted was to be standing for hours in high heels.

They met Sheldon, Isaac, Howard and Raj at the park, they were all messing about on the equipment apart from Sheldon, who stood there with an Icey ready for Pagan.

They showed the boys the clothes they had chosen, Bernadette met them when she had finished work, she had a dress in her wardrobe that was suitable already.

The time passed quickly, Pagan was still under the weather but Sheldon put it down to nerves, he walked into the ensuite as she was putting her make up on,

"You look so beautiful" he told her, he started kissing her neck when his phone went off, it was his mother, the flight had landed and she and Missy was going to get a taxi to Pagans house to meet her and Isaac before changing into their attire for the ceremony.

Sheldon gave the taxi driver the address, she wasn't far away, they had ten minutes or so,

"Do you fancy a quicky?" he asked her, still kissing her neck from behind.

"Seeing as your mother would strongly disapprove of sex before marriage I think it wouldn't make a good first impression for her to find up in a compromising position" she replied.

"Ok, but she would knock on the door as she doesn't have a key" Sheldon argued.

"Yes but Isaac has a habit of opening the front door." she replied.

"Isaac" Sheldon shouted

"What"? came the loud reply

"If the doorbell rings do not answer the door, it might be Dracula" He shouted back, closing and locking the bedroom door.

Sheldon undid the zip on her dress, placing kisses down her back as he did so, she was now in her underwear, as Sheldon only had a robe on he undressed very quickly, he was all ready for her, he removed her underwear and laid her on the bed, laying on her, she opened her legs for him and he soon entered her, he didn't want to go slowly, they didn't have long but they had just enough time to cry out in pleasure, Sheldon was moving fast, they both orgasmed in record tome, he collapsed on her, he felt like he had just run a marathon, Pagan was breathing very heavily too.

The Doorbell rang, Sheldon moved quickly, he put his tux on whilst Pagan adorned her dress and panties.

Sheldon was a man of many talents she thought, all that pleasure yet she didn't have to do her hair again.


	15. Chapter 15

Sheldon raced downstairs to find Isaac hiding under the staircase, Sheldon told him it was ok, he and his mum had just killed Dracula upstairs with a stake, Isaac asked if thats why he was breathing strangely, Sheldon went with that and said yes.

He opened the door to find Missy and Mary Cooper, they embraced him at the same time, when they pulled away they exchanged greetings, Missy was admiring the suit and Mary was saying how grown up he looked.

Mary asked Sheldon why he was breathing so heavily, Isaac came out from under the stairs and said

"Sheldon and mum killed Dracula, I think they had to chase him."

"well thats a euphemism I've never heard before" Said Missy in her strong Texan accent.

Sheldon just had a grin on his face, he introduced Isaac to his mother and sister, they thought him adorable, what didn't help was Isaac standing there, dripping wet, wearing a plastic knight helmet, swimming trunks, flippers on his feet and holding a toy sword.

"What on earth do you look like" Sheldon asked,

"Mum told me to take a bath and you said we might be invaded" the small child answered.

Sheldon laughed at this, he accompanied the small boy upstairs, got him a towel and his suit out from the wardrobe.

When Sheldon went downstairs he saw that Pagan had already introduced herself and was making tea in the kitchen, the three women were laughing when Sheldon entered the room.

"Sir Lancelot will be with us soon" he said, accepting a tea and sitting with the women at the Kitchen table.

His mother and sister were admiring Pagans dress, they asked her a few questions but Sheldon had told them so much about her they felt like they had met her a hundred times.

Mary and Missy left the kitchen and changed in the spare rooms upstairs, Pagan went and assisted with make up and hair straighteners.

Isaac came downstairs, he got a glass of milk and sat next to Sheldon at the kitchen table.

"Girls are weird" said the young boy, Sheldon arose and got himself a glass of milk and two lollies out of the sweet jar, he handed one to Isaac, they clinked their glasses,

"Yup" Sheldon replied.

The three ladies appeared in the Kitchen to find Sheldon and Isaac sucking lollipops, drinking milk and talking.

Sheldon didn't realize their presence and he was explaining that when they appeared it was their job as men to compliment them, Isaac questioned why they had to do this and Sheldon said that he had read it on the internet.

Mary gave a loud cough to indicate they were in the room, the men looked around and quickly stood up, Sheldon complimented Pagan again and told his Mother she looked lovely.

Isaac told Missy that she looked like Princess Panchali, a line Sheldon had rehearsed with him.

Pagan put the hair gel in Isaacs hair, Sheldon put it in his aswell, they were now officially ready.

They left the house and climbed into the SUV. They sang along to the radio on the drive there, when they arrived they got out and Pagan gave the keys to the valet.

The Press were outside and got several photographs of Sheldon and Pagan, Pagan and Isaac, Sheldon and his relatives and a lovely one of Sheldon and Isaac.

Inside was abuzz, their were several famous movie stars and prestigious art collectors, Sheldon and his friends were mingling, this was their Woodstock, Sheldon wanted to keep it a surprise but not only was Stan Lee there, so was Dr Spock himself, Howard, Raj and Leonard were drooling, especially at the waitresses serving the Champagne.

Pagan had met Stan Lee in the past, she introduced Sheldon, Stan Lee cared very much about the young artist that he forgot about the restraining order he had on her Boyfriend just for one night, the same went for Leonard Nimoy.

Sheldon got Pagan a glass of Champagne, Pagan thanked him but he noticed her swap it at the bar for a lemonade.

A couple of hours had passed and Pagan was very tired now, her feet were swollen and she needed to sit down, she walked into the back room, saying that she was going to check on the caterers, she sat down outside on the deck chairs.

After ten minutes or so Sheldon went to check on her, when he found her she didn't';t look too good, she had her head in her hands and she was hunched over.

"Whats going on, are you ok?" Sheldon asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine, is everything ok in there?" she replied

"Isaac is singing the Muppet song and keeping everyone entertained, I was just worried about you, I know your not well , I'm sorry I got you the alcohol when you're still taking the medication for the food poisoning ." he said

"It's not food poisoning" Pagan said, looking at him.

"What is it then?" Sheldon asked, puzzled, he thought back, he didn't recollect her saying what the diagnosis was.

"I'm Pregnant, I just didn't know when to tell you" Pagan replied.

Sheldon was sitting there in shock, he didn't know what to do, he didn't understand how she could be so calm about this, although she had already given birth once, Sheldon thought about Missy, what if Pagan had twins?

He was scared sure but he was also happy in a way, he was going to be a dad, He had known Isaac for a while now and he seemed to be managing, maybe it will be ok.

He turned to face Pagan, "Thats fantastic news" he said, making Pagan smile like a Cheshire cat.

they kissed on the steps, Isaac found them he jumped on Sheldons Lap, causing him to jump, they told Isaac the news, he wasn't sure at first but he was happier when they talked about nothing changing for the bad, they would still love him the same.

Isaac ran inside to eat more sausage rolls, a smile on his face that matched his mothers.

Sheldon took Pagan by the hand and led her inside, he walked up to his mother and whispered in her ear

"By the way, you're going to be a grandmother" he said, he was expecting a shriek of joy but Mary just whispered in his ear, "thats nice Shelly but I thought Isaac was my first, I saw the way you were with him".

Sheldon smiled at this, he went to his group of friends whilst Mary, Missy and Pagan stood their chatting happily about pregnancy

"Hi Sheldon, how you holding up?" Howard asked, "Great Party Dude" came from Raj and Leonard and Penny were kissing in front of a painting of Wonder Woman,

"I'm going to be a dad" Sheldon told them, this caused Penny and Leonard to stop and turn around.

Authors Note:

Oh come now you Knew it was coming! I hope you enjoyed, I will continue the story but for now please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Sheldon was greeted by handshakes, he was too happy to care about contamination, He was going to be a dad,

"How did this even happen" asked Leonard

"well, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much and don't use a condom a baby grows in a pumpkin patch" answered Howard, earning him a glare from Leonard, Penny attempted to hug Sheldon, but he stopped her, he wasn't happy about doing that.

Pagan came over and Penny hugged her, they discussed how pregnant she was, it could only be a couple of months so she still had a long way to go.

It was time for the host to thank the guests, Pagan stood on the highest step, she was only a couple of feet above everyones heads so they could all see her.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure to have you all here tonight to celebrate with me the Gallerys grand opening"

this was met by a round of applause, Sheldon picked up Isaac so he could see his mum,

"As some of you may know it has been a long, hard journey but we finally made it, I would like to thank the good people at DC Comics and Stan Lee for all their support, it was a pleasure to have worked closely with you and the skills you helped me to develop got me here today.

As many of you know it was never my ambition to become an artist, I was going to finish Yale and become a Lawyer, but then came along my little treasure, my son Isaac, When many people say that children can ruin your lives Isaac is the exception, because of him I can stand before you all now and do a job that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Once again, Thank you all for coming, it's been great having you, Take care and have a safe Journey."

Pagan walked down the steps and Sheldon handed Isaac over to her, Isaac was curled up, he had had a long night and needed sleep, as did most people.

The Vallet gave the keys to Pagan who got in the drivers seat, Sheldon had called shotgun so Missy and Mary were in the back with Isaac.

on the way home they discussed what a triumph the evening had been, a lot of paintings got sold, with at least one baby on the way they were going to need the money.

When they arrived home Sheldon took Isaac upstairs and got him ready for bed, they were discussing whether or not smelly mcfart was a good name for the new arrival.

To Pagans delight Sheldon was against it.

When he arrived in the kitchen he saw the three women drinking tea and discussing real baby names, Pagan liked Alexander after the discoverer of Penicillin.

Sheldon joined the chat, he liked the name, they needed a girls name too, so he suggested Emmy after Emmy Noether, a female Mathematician, she created Noether's Theorem which is an incredibly important tool in Physics.

The three women loved it, Missy was holding her hand over Sheldon's mouth to stop him talking more about what the woman in question had accomplished.

As it was late they turned in for the night, Missy and Mary both got a spare room each, Sheldon joined Pagan in her bed,

"I'm making a list of things we need to do, moving in together is number one, Shall we all live here or move to another place?" Sheldon said, typing on his IPad,

"We can all live here, I think your flat would be too crowded" Pagan replied.

"Ok, number two, baby names, oh, we agreed on those, ok, number three, we need baby stuff" he said

"We have months for all that honey, just chill, it'll be fine" she said, exhausted, Sheldon put the tablet on the nightstand and turned the light off, he curled up behind her, he placed his hands around her stomach, and kissed her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Pagan was lying on the hospital bed, her stomach was covered in jelly and Sheldon was trying to make out the shape of a Baby on the computer screen.

It was a few days after Sheldon had been told he was going to be a dad, they needed to know if there was the potential for more than one child, it turns out, there were two, from the looks of it, a boy and a girl, it was difficult to tell as they were only a couple of months developed.

Sheldon and Pagan walked out of the hospital, He was carrying the ultrasound photo, he was starting to see one of them.

They got to the SUV where Mary and Missy were waiting with Isaac, they thought it best he not go in as the first couple of months are critical and he was too young to experience the worst case scenario.

Pagan explained that the Doctor was really happy with how they were developing, he recommended a good psychiatrist for Sheldon though.

"All I'm saying is that if you got a webcam and inserted it into the uterus then there would be a more accurate picture, and we would get loads of hits on YouTube" Sheldon argued.

They agreed to go to the huge Mother care next to the mall if it all turned out ok, Sheldon had been continuing his list on the piece of Apple technology that Pagan was starting to despise, however, she knew he meant well, he just wanted to be organized.

They went inside and were hit by a wave of pink and blue, as they didn't know for certain what sexes the babies were they didn't want to commit to a certain color scheme, plus Pagan hated pink.

They chose whites, blues and purples, They got two cribs, blankets, mattresses, Sheldon and the shop assistant Andy were discussing the aerodynamics of the car seats, Pagan picked one out, it had five stars and was a Tardis shade of blue, despite the chart her beloved had made, giving each seat his own personal rating, he was even using Isaac to test them out for comfort.

Mary was over by the pushchairs, she found a really cute one with a cup holder on it, it adapted so that an older child could stand on the back, She showed Pagan who fell in love with it instantly.

According to Sheldons estimates they had just over 43 percent of what they required for two babies, even thought they were struggling to get the shopping in the SUV.

They decided to do most of the remaining shopping online, especially considering Sheldon had found a seller on Ebay selling baby items with Star Trek characters on them, he even found most of his beloved T shirt prints on baby grows, he bought them all in duplicate, he got some in a larger size for Isaac too.

Sheldon went paint balling with the guys, he had spent most of the previous night organizing a strategy that Ceaser himself would envy, he had even made himself a special badge depicting the crest of his apartment.

"So are you going to ask Pagan to marry you?" asked Raj as they entered the barn,

"Not at the moment, im enjoying, as they say in Texas, being hitched but not churched." Sheldon replied.

"But doesn't she want to get married?" said Leonard

"We thought about it but that would entail more socializing and anyway things at the moment are not plum but pert near" he replied.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that when Sheldons mum stays over Texan phrases come too" laughed Howard.

"Are we going to carry on jaw jackin or are we going to kill needlessly on the battlefield y'all " Sheldon shouted.

Mary heard her son come in the front door, his friends following, they were awash of greens, reds and yellows, it appeared her son was not destined to lead in battle.

"Damn those girl guides" he shouted, he and Raj were arguing about whose actions had caused them to loose, apparently Sheldon had lectured these young girls about how they didn't need to learn how to tie ropes as they aren't needed for Housework.

With that Mary understood why her son was covered head to toe in paint, heck if she had a paintball gun, or any kind of gun for that matter, she would be tempted to use it on him herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Pagan, Isaac and Sheldon were taking Mary and Missy to the airport so they could go home to Texas, Mary loathed the idea as she wished she could support Pagan and her son through the pregnancy, but it was not to be, Sheldons older brother George was going to stay over for a few days in the coming month so she could at least get an update from him.

As they walked to the end of the terminal Missy grabbed Sheldon and insisted they have their yearly hug, even though Missy had already had several during her stay, Sheldon obliged her another, his Mother too.

Mary held her son tight, she didn't want to let go, he was so grown up, he had finally hit puberty she thought, he had a girlfriend and two babies on the way. She never imagined that the first of her grandchildren would be fathered by Sheldon, apart from when he used to sell sperm to raise enough for Indian food.

She let her son go, "You call me if anything happens ok, even if it's at four am I wanna know about it!"

Sheldon had already suffered though this monolog during the car ride, it was the same words over and over again, 'I cant believe you're gonna be a Daddy', 'You're Daddy would be so proud', 'You call me if anything happens ok', was the repertoire.

Missy gave Pagan a final hug and then she picked up Isaac, promising to see him again soon, maybe a trip to Disneyland wouldn't be out of the question.

Mary also said goodbye to her adopted grandson, then they boarded the plane.

That evening Sheldon and Pagan were lying on the couch, they had each others feet on their laps, massaging them. Isaac was upstairs in bed, he was sound asleep dreaming about space mountain.

"Seeing my mum go tonight got me thinking" he said

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about talking to you're parents, let them know there going to be grandparents again?" he asked.

"I'll think about it, I still don't forgive them though sweetheart, what if they aren't nice to Isaac, he has never met them after all"

"what about if I ask Leonard and the guys to look after Isaac and we can sit down with them?" Sheldon suggested.

"It's a good idea I admit, If we go to a restaurant they'll be less likely to make a scene." She replied. Pagan got up, moving her swollen ankles off of Sheldons lap and in doing so, forced Sheldon to move his.

She went over to her desk and found her purple filofax, Pagan got the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Nowton residence"

"Hi Mum, It's Pagan, can we chat?" the phone line went dead.

tears started falling down her face, they still had this effect on their daughter, after nearly five years apart and they still wouldn't talk to her.

Sheldon felt so guilty, why did he have to suggest it he thought.

Pagan decided to take an early night, she didn't want to get too upset as it could harm the babies, Sheldon made an excuse thet he wanted to watch the end of the movie.

When Sheldon was certain Pagan was out of earshot he took the filofax and wrote down the number, he got his own cell phone out ad made a call himself.

"Howard, it's Sheldon, are you still conversing on a regular basis with your friend at NORAD?"

"Em, yeah sure, why?" Howard asked

"I need an address, their names are Mr and Mrs Nowton, this is their telephone number" he read it out.

Howard told him he would phone his Buddy now and Call Sheldon back.

Sheldon was curled up on the couch when his phone started ringing, it was Howard, he had the address, and 'it was a bus ride from here', he thought.

I hope you enjoyed, Please don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 19

It was only Ten PM, Penny would be finishing her shift at the Cheesecake factory about now, Sheldon called her on her cell phone.

"Hello Sheldon, is everything ok? Hows Pagan?" Penny asked.

"Pagans fine Penny, I need you to honor the section in the friendship paradigm where one friend can ask another friend for assistance"

"Do you mean you need a favor?" she replied,

"Yes, could you drive me to Wheeler Avenue in Arcadia, it's only fifteen minutes away and I'll pay you for the gas" he asked.

"erm, ok sure, whats at Wheeler Avenue?"

"Pagans parents, I need to speak to them and I feel your persuasion techniques may be of use in this situation." he replied.

Penny and Sheldon were on the Interstate heading west out of Pasadena, Sheldon had only told Penny that Pagan and her parents didn't get on and as she was now pregnant with his children he felt he had a moral obligation, and he didn't like rude people, God help them if they don't offer a hot beverage.

They pulled up outside the 'house', it looked more like an English stately home, it must have at least six bedrooms, there was more than enough room here for them to have helped Pagan when she was having Isaac, they had lived in tiny single bedrooms for three years, Pagan only had a good income for the last year of Isaacs life, Sheldon could see that these were not very nice people already.

He walked up to the door and rang the bell, a maid answered and Sheldon explained he wasn't selling anything, he told her that he was a Doctor and he had some urgent news for the occupiers.

After all, he wasn't lying.

The maid took Sheldons jacket and offered him something to drink, he accepted a Herbal tea and was seen through to a large room, Mr and Mrs Nowton were sitting on couches either end of the room, the maid announced his presence and went to make the drink to Sheldon exact specifications.

"Hello, my name is Dr Sheldon Cooper, I live with your daughter and recently impregnated her, she is expecting twins in six months time, she tried to tell you earlier but the line was disconnected."

"I know it was, I put the phone down, How dare you come into my house!" replied Mrs Nowton.

"Wait a minute Audrey, Dr Sheldon Cooper, is that right, I have read some of your work, you're a highly respected scientist aren't you." Mr Nowton interjected.

"I am sir, yes, you're daughter recently opened up an art gallery in Pasadena, she and Isaac are doing really well."

"Who is Isaac?" asked Mrs Nowton, who was only showing some decorum seeing as how her husband obviously held this young man in high regard.

Sheldon was shocked, they didn't even know what their grandsons name was.

"Isaac is you're grandson, I have a picture if you would like to see it" he replied, getting the photograph of him and Isaac at the Gallery opening, he passed it first to Mrs Nowton, who stared at it for a moment and handed it back, Sheldon then took it to the other side of the room where Mr Nowton was sitting, he held onto it longer, he was looking very closely at the details.

"He certainly does look like Pagan doesn't he" he exclaimed.

"They are like two peas in a pod" was Sheldons response.

"I thought he would look more like his father" said Mrs Nowton, having another look at the photo.

"He likes you doesn't he" she said.

"Yes, Isaac and I get on very well, he is my adopted son, we just haven't done the paperwork yet" Sheldon was hoping that this would swing their opinion in his favor, after all, they didn't support Pagan as Isaacs father was a rapist, he was wishing that if they could see that now his father is an accredited theoretical physicist then they might change their minds.

"So Pagan is pregnant again with twins" said Mr Nowton.

"Yes, I am a twin myself so I am to be held responsible for the Mono zygotic Miracle" replied Sheldon.

Mr Nowton stood from his couch and walked over to Sheldon, Sheldon however couldn't anticipate what Pagans father was going to do so the closer he came the more Sheldon moved away, it was a large room but eventually Sheldons back located the wall.

Mr Nowton held out his hand, Sheldon understood this as a sign of friendly communication, so he held his one out too and shook hands with Mr Nowton, who offered Sheldon a sincere congratulations, as did Mrs Nowton, although she didn't;t seem happy about the situation at all.

Sheldon gave them Pagans telephone number and the address of the Gallery, he also arranged for them to dine together the following evening at a restaurant of their choosing.

Sheldon allowed them to keep the photograph of Isaac, after all, Sheldon had the original and many other copies.

Sheldon thanked the maid for the drink, which was perfect, and bid his Parents in law goodnight.

Penny was asleep when Sheldon returned to the car. him opening the door startled her, she asked how it went, Sheldon stated that they were dining together tomorrow and that hopefully bridges could be fixed.

Sheldon arrived home fifteen minutes later, he walked through to the kitchen where Pagan was sitting with a glass of milk, She looked very low.

Sheldon told her of his late night escapades and what her parents had said, She was shocked, even a bit hurt that he had gone behind her back, yet again she could understand why he did it though, after all, she isn't on her own anymore, these children were Sheldons responsibility too.

I hope you enjoyed, Please don't forget to review.


	20. Chapter 20

I really really hope you enjoy this chapter, Please let me know!

Abi.

Leonard, Raj and Howard arrived at Pagan and Sheldons, they had agreed to look after Isaac whilst Sheldon and Pagan went to dinner with her parents, they had agreed that they didn't want Isaac there as it may get nasty.

Sheldon opened the door and invited them in, they had brought the Nintendo Wii and several games, Pagan had been to the store and purchased a hideous amount of junk food for the guys, it was looking like they were in for a pleasant evening, as Sheldon put his best jacket on he was wishing he could have stayed and partaken in the festivities.

"So what do you wanna play Isaac?" asked Howard,

"Mario Galaxy 2, it's the best" said the young boy, already ready for bed in his favorite Batman pj's and wearing the Hulk hands he had found in Sheldons space in the closet.

Raj put the game in, they chose their characters and the game began.

"Right, we should be back at around ten, there is take out in the kitchen, help yourself to whatever, Isaac, bed by Nine you hear me?" Pagan said as she put her earrings in,

"Yeah, Yeah, bed by ten eat the food I got it, bye bye" He replied, not taking his eyes off the television.

'close enough' she thought and she and Sheldon departed.

Pagan pulled up outside the restaurant, as they went in the concierge took their coats and showed them to the table,

"Oh good their not here yet, we need a game plan." she said

"is that a sports metaphor?" he asked.

"yeah, it's a plan in case things don't go well, like, if I want to leave I'll give you a sign"

"When I was little Missy and I used to give each other signals to alert the other of our parents imminent arrival, mine was a dog's bark, my mum only discovered it when I used the same sign two weeks after we had our dog put down." Sheldon stated.

"Ok, thats great but it has to be more subtle, I think my parents will think we're crazy if I start barking. How about I rub your foot with mine?"

"That could work, however what do I do if you give me the signal?"

"You could set your phone off, say Isaac is upset and he wants us to go home." she suggested.

"Or you could just feign indigestion from the pregnancy" Sheldon retorted.

"That works best, we'll go with that." she replied.

At this point Pagans parents had arrived and were being seated."

"Hello Pagan, ah Sheldon, we have already met." said Mrs Nowton, holding her hand out for Sheldon to shake,

"Erm, I'm not being rude but I would prefer not to shake your hand as I have a germ phobia, I only shook your husbands hand yesterday because I feared for my life, tonight I just fear Illness and wish to avoid it." replied Sheldon.

"Wow Pagan you sure do pick them don't you." she said to her daughter.

"It is very common for people to avoid contact with others, on mars so lets just order, the seabass here is fantastic." Said Mr Nowton.

Sheldon had a quizzical expression, he was trying to deduce the mars reference when Mrs Nowton spoke,

"So your pregnant with twins, I'm sure you must be very pleased, how does Ian feel about becoming a brother?"

"My sons name is Isaac, and he is thrilled" Pagan said in a warning tone, Mrs Nowtons incorrect reference to her grandson brought Sheldon back to earth.

"Oh, my mistake" she admitted casually, it seemed to Pagan that she had done it deliberately.

"So whats your line of Occupation Mr Nowton? asked Sheldon.

"I specialize in family psychology" he replied,

"Fascinating, do you know Dr Hofstadter? she is a specialist in child development, she also happens to be my friends mother."

"Yes, indeed, we have met, delightful woman, she and I share the same opinions on several theorems in Psychology, we worked together closely around 27 years ago, unfortunately she became pregnant and had to leave her work for the duration, that what women do, get pregnant and leave their responsibilities ." He remarked

"I'm feeling that that was aimed at me, and the child she was pregnant with was Leonard, one of our friends so choose your words carefully." Pagan said.

Mrs Nowton was looking shifty, she was obviously uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, Pagan had noticed this and cherished it.

"So what was it like working with Dr Hofstadter?" She asked,

"Oh Beverly was an absolute delight, she was always very knowledgeable and I loved the time we shared" replied Mr Nowton whilst reading the Menu.

"You told me she quit because she moved to Italy." Said Mrs Nowton.

"Guys, I think I have indigestion" Pagan interjected, kicking Sheldons foot as she spoke.

"Oh, yes well, she did I think for a short time and came back" Mr Nowton replied.

"Did you have an affair with her?" said Mrs Nowton, she looked at her husband, tears were in her eyes, he just carried on looking at the menu.

"I don't wish to discuss this in public, now lets order our food" He said in a hushed tone.

At this Mrs Nowton stood, grabbed her purse and left, muttering 'slut' to Pagan as she left, Mr Nowton followed his wife out the door.

"So, Two questions, One, does that mean that Leonard is your brother and Two, what makes them think I'm from Mars." Sheldon asked.

"Can I start barking now?" Pagan asked.

I hope you liked it, Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Pagan and Sheldon returned home, thy had been discussing whether or not to tell Leonard when they were in the car, they agreed it was the right decision, there would have to be a DNA test but they could do that in minutes at CALtech if Leonard agreed to it.

Pagan was mulling over the idea of having an older brother, it would also mean he was her future childrens and Isaacs uncle, it would also make him Sheldons brother in law if they ever got married.

They went into the living room, it was only eight so the game was still in swing, only it had gone from Super Mario on the Wii to The Simpsons road rage on the Playstation 2.

"Hi Guys" Pagan said, it's response was a groan of acknowledgement.

"Leonard can Pagan and I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" asked Sheldon, causing Leonard to look up, they didn't look very pleased and so he followed them through, Pagan got out plates and started to microwave some Chinese food.

She turned to Leonard as Sheldon left the room with his plate, he closed the door after him.

"At dinner Sheldon mentioned to my dad that your mum works in Psychology, it turns out they worked together before you were born and they had an affair, there is a slight chance you and I are Siblings honey"

Leonard was trying to take this in, he and his father had never looked alike, he had always been the black sheep of his family, it would make sense for him to have different DNA.

"Ok, so what do we do?" he asked.

"I can drive us to the lab and we can check, it would make you my older brother and Isaacs uncle, theirs too" she replied, holding her abdomen.

"Alright, lets go" he said, opening the kitchen door,

"Actually, can you drive? I'll eat this in the car" she remarked, taking her dinner out of the microwave.

When they were waiting for the results they were discussing what characteristics they had in common, the same hair color, their love of science and they didn't know how but they even threw in that they can both cope with Sheldon when he was at his worst, although they didn't think their genes could anticipate that.

The results were being printed, there was a 25% match, considering they had different mothers this was understandable. They were siblings.

Leonard felt relieved, he now understood why he was so different to everyone else in the family. He got out his cell and punched in a number.

"Hello Mother, it's Leonard"

"Oh, Hello Leonard, what is you're Pretext for the phone call?" she asked in her usual monotone way.

"I want to know why you never told me my dad is really Mr Nowton?" he asked aggressively.

"It's not, it is actually Dr Nowton, why do you ask?" she replied

"How could you not tell me that?" he said, more angry than before.

"If my husband were to find out that I had had an affair then it would have finished our marriage, instead he had an affair and I left him, it's a matter of principle."

"Don't ever speak to me again mother" he said, cutting the phone off.

They arrived back at the house around an hour later, Sheldon had put Isaac to bed and told Howard and Raj the situation, they were chatting in the lounge when Pagan and Leonard walked in.

"I have a Sister!" Leonard shouted.

Howard and Raj stood up form the couch and shook his hands, Leonard grabbed Pagan and gave her a crushing embrace, he was so happy, Pagan was delighted at the news also.

Sheldon stood, he walked over to Leonard and held his hand out, Leonard took it and pulled Sheldon into a hug, making Sheldon more uncomfortable than he was at dinner.

"You better take care of my sister, as her brother it's now my duty to kick your ass if you don't" he said into Sheldons ear.

"Duly noted, can you let go of me now?" he asked.

Leonard released him from the hug, allowing him to take in air.

Isaac was watching the scene unfold before him from the lounge doorway, he didn't understand, he was playing video games with Leonard not long ago, he was trying to figure out what had changed when Pagan noticed him.

"We have great news little man, it turns out that Leonards your uncle, we just found out." she said as she picked him up,

"How do you just find out something like that?" Isaac asked.

Leonard took his nephew from his sister and told him all about DNA testing, the guys got pieces of paper and started drawing diagrams of DNA and how genes interlink.

Isaac made an excuse about being tired so he could go to bed, the guys didn't even notice, they were too busy crossing out each others work and replacing it with their own, Sheldon got Isaacs crayons out and started mapping out a DNA structure on a piece of A4.

Pagan was too tired for all of the squabbling and went to tuck Isaac in for the night, she ended up telling him that Jerry springer had phoned and told them, he understood this and fell asleep soon after.

The guys went home at midnight, Leonard wanted to tell Penny the news that night so he was in a hurry.

Pagan was clearing up the lounge whilst Sheldon tackled the kitchen.

"So what do you think, shall we have them babysit again?" Pagan shouted through so Sheldon could hear her.

"Isaacs still alive and doesn't seem to have been placed in mortal danger, however I don't want them teaching the boy science, he will end up as an umpa loompa in the mechanics workshop with Howard." He replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Sheldon was anticipating his brothers visit, it was going to be a nightmare, George had always been the stereotypical 'older brother'.

He had beaten Sheldon up a lot as a kid, as he was the first born son his father had always supported George no matter what he did, George was always good at sports, he understood football and he actually enjoyed watching it.

Their dad took George to the local games and the bars when he was old enough, Sheldon was just sent to boarding school so he was out of the way.

He had a job as a barman at a strip club in Texas, it was an easy commute there from their parents house, George's living arrangements were similar in that respect to Howards, the only difference being that Howards mum wouldn't let her son leave, whereas Sheldons mum was always trying to get George out of the door.

Unfortunately though George had no ambition, he only worked at the bar so he could see the dancers, he was so useless that he never even got a tip, he however blamed it on the clients saving their money for the strippers.

Between George's lifestyle and Missy not knowing the difference between rocket scientists and theoretical physicists Sheldons mum was right, Missy and George were as dumb as soup.

What Sheldon dreaded the most was the influence that George would be, if Isaac saw how George treated Sheldon then there was the potential for Isaac to act that way as well, he was about to become the first born elder brother too.

He had expressed these fears to Pagan, she thought he had a point but didn't wish to pass any real judgment until she had met the man, all she could do was suggest they start decorating the spare rooms for the babies so George would have to stay in a hotel, Sheldon thought this idea warranted the Nobel Peace Prize.

George walked up to Sheldon at the airport, he threw his arms around his baby brother, this was a technique he used often as a child. to onlookers it would seem innocent, what was really happening was that George was attempting to crush Sheldon instead.

He released his grip slightly and got Sheldon into a headlock, then proceeded to rub his clenched fist against his younger brothers head. Sheldon had often heard this referred to as a 'Noogie' but was almost certain it was banned by the Geneva convention as torture.

The pain only lasted a moment when suddenly Sheldon was released by his captor,

"Yo, Dude you're gonna be a daddy!" he shouted in Sheldons ear whilst smiling.

"Yes, I am going to be a father, this is Pagan and Isaac." he replied, introducing his family to the Devil.

Isaac was looking quizzically at George, he didn't look like Sheldon, he was shorter, he had Long hair tied up into a girly ponytail, dark eyes as opposed to Sheldons bright blue ones and he had a more round figure. He wore dark blue jeans and a T-shirt with a picture of a scull and crossbones on it.

"Is your t shirt poisonous?" Isaac asked George,

"Nah, dude, I'm like a pirate, especially with the ladies" he answered, giving Pagan a wink.

"So you argue with them and don't let them on your boat? what kind of boat do you have?" Isaac asked, 'this is why I like this child' Sheldon thought.

They left the airport and dropped George off at his Hotel, they invited him to dinner with them that night as he was only staying for a couple of days.

They planned to meet at the cheesecake factory that evening at 7 and gave him directions.

"I'm sorry for my brothers behavior, if there is a deity they better make sure our children don't get those genes." Sheldon said to Pagan in the car that evening,

"It was pretty nasty of him to do that to you, and I can't believe he would flirt with his younger brothers pregnant girlfriend, especially in front of you and Isaac." she replied.

"When did he flirt with you?" asked Sheldon

"When he winked at her whilst lying about being a Pirate" said Isaac from the back seat, he had been so quiet the adults had thought he was asleep.

Sheldon was shocked, he had seen the 'wink' but had assumed his brother had a foreign object in his eye and was trying to remove it through nictation.

This unkind act was more hurtful that the 'Noogie' he thought.

They met George at the cheesecake factory, he was whispering into a waitresses ear when she turned to him and gave him a slap on the cheek.

"You win some, you loose some, luckily I found an easy cleaner at the hotel, I'm hungry after being with her if you catch my drift mate." George said to Sheldon, who was turning a bright shade of red.

"Isaac is a young child, do you really consider this to be an acceptable conversation in front of a Minor, or even at the dinner table in general?" Sheldon asked.

"So what, the stuff kids see on TV is worse than what I'm talking about, does he watch the discovery channel? theres some screwed up shit going on there" George said, looking at the Menu.

Pagan froze, she didn't know this man but she hated him, she was about to leave with Isaac when Sheldon spoke up.

"We seem to have forgotten to wash our hands George, how about you accompany me to the bathroom where noone will overhear" he said forcibly.

"Ah Sheldon, Dude do you never learn?, ok, We'll be back in a minute toots" George replied, standing from the table and throwing another wink at Pagan.

Sheldon was already in the bathroom, as soon as George walked in he got a fist in the left eye from Sheldons hand, punches were being thrown all over, luckily it was mostly from Sheldon, he managed to get George to the floor and then proceeded to lift him up against the bathroom wall.

"If you ever wink at Pagan or speak that way in front of Isaac ever again I will build a death ray and now that I have access to weapon grade uranium it will do more than annoy a dog, do you understand me? 'dude'" Sheldon asked.

"Ok man, be cool," he said as Sheldon released his grip.

"When did you become strong all of a sudden?" George asked

"I don't know, Bruce Banner and Gamma radiation is my only explanation" Sheldon remarked.

"Tell you what mate, good luck with the kids, I hope they don't end up like you, I'm fuckin off, screw you man" George said, leaving the mens room

Sheldon managed to catch the door after his brother,

"That funny I'm hoping they don't end up like you, you procrastinating imbecile!" the door closed, Sheldon went to open it once more

"And I have never been witness to such deplorable behavior between Primates on the Discovery channel!" He continued to shout, despite the fact that George was no longer in either sight nor earshot.

Sheldon returned to the table, making an excuse that George was feeling sick and had gone back to Texas, Pagan and Isaac had heard all of the commotion in the mens room and knew he was deceiving them both, but they understood.

Suddenly Sheldon stood up from the table, "Excuse me I forgot to wash my hands" he said.


	23. Chapter 23

Pagans due date was approaching, the days were passing by so quickly, Sheldon didn't know where the time went, she was getting bigger by the day.

The twins were due in less than a months time, Sheldon was glad to have his mother back to stay, she wanted so much to be there at the birth.

Today was Isaacs birthday so they had called a halt to the decorating, they were nearly finished anyway, both rooms were painted dark purple and white.

As standing for too long had an affect on Pagans back and legs she built a scaffold and painted the ceiling, Sheldon laughed when he came home to a scene resembling Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel.

Pagan was painting friendly cartoon comic book heroes so the babies will see them when they lie in their cribs.

All of the furniture matched the color scheme, in each room they had a changing table, equipped already with diapers and linens, a crib, toys, a rocking chair, drawers, a wardrobe full of clothes, including the ones Sheldon had bought off of eBay and at Sheldons insistence, a white board, complete with marker pens. On the walls hung photographs of the family, Pagan had painted a family tree complete with names around them, there were two spaces at the bottom, each ready for the new members.

Pagan wanted both of the babies to share a room but Sheldon explained that it was so they were treated as individuals, he had hated people assuming he and his twin sister were alike,

"Just because they share a womb doesn't mean the have to share a room" Sheldon rhymed.

Isaac had some friends over from his old school, the ten five year olds had, to their parents displeasure, stayed in contact via the social networks.

They had the guys over too, this was Isaacs first birthday with his dad and uncle so he was having a great time, Howard had bought him a Dr Who scarf, Mary had bought him a multiplayer Lazar tag game, Leonard and Penny had bought him a few video games and Raj gave Isaac several comic books.

Pagan and Sheldon were almost crushed when Isaac opened his gift from them, a Nintendo Wii. This was the best birthday he could remember.

The group took the ten children to the local park and treated them to the monosodium glutamate on a stick that the van was providing, in the form of Ice creams.

Ten children hyped up on sugar was very entertaining. Sheldon had brought along the Lazar game his mother had given too Isaac, the children played with this for hours, hiding in trees and behind bushes.

Sheldon failed to grasp how the shrubs were snakes and the picnic table was a crocodile made of lava but the children seemed to be coping.

Pagan was sitting on the picnic table when Sheldon returned with her icey,

"You cant sit there, didn't you hear the rules?" he asked.

"Sheldon , I'm 8 months pregnant, if this crocodile attempts to eat me I will move, I promise." said pagan.

"Ok then" he replied as he handed her the drink and sat on the grass, they watched Mary trying to capture Isaacs friend Mark.

Leonard, Howard and Raj were trying to determine how the game works. Howard was using a stick in the sand pit to draw accurate diagrams of the science that allows the head sets to register a Lazar.

Mary abandoned hope of ever being able to capture a five year old, especially one that had consumed so much sugar and she got the birthday cake out of the cooler they had brought.

The cake was decorated by Mary and Pagan the previous day, it was in the shape of a guitar with buttons instead of strings after one of Isaacs favorite video games, Super Mario hats and napkins were passed around and the candles were lit, everyone joined in a rendition of the 'Happy Birthday' song.

Sheldon put his legs out straight in front of him and leant back, he placed his arm under where Pagan was sitting, he noticed the grass was wet.

"Why is the grass wet it hasn't rained in days?" he said.

Pagan leaned in to whisper in his ear, "My waters broke fifteen minutes ago but I wanted to finish my drink and watch the cake cutting." she replied.

Sheldons heart stopped, he was certain it was a cardiac arrest, he couldn't breathe, he vision went blurred, he felt Pagans hand on the back of his neck, forcing his head down low to his legs, allowing him to start breathing again.

Pagan told Isaac that Sheldon was choking on some ice, Mary saw what was going on and helped Pagan to the SUV, Leonard and Howard were carrying Sheldon, they threw him on the back seat and Leonard drove to the emergency room.

Mary, Penny, Howard and Raj were going to take the kids back to the house and when parents had come to collect them they would then bring Isaac to the Hospital.

Leonard had only driven this erratically on Grand Theft Auto, he never put his foot on the brake pedal, they were there in no time.

Sheldon was starting to recover from the shock, Leonard got him a wheelchair and Pagan insisted on walking.

The ER nurse looked at Sheldon and immediately got him some oxygen, Doctors were there with the Resus trolley in case it was needed.

"I'm sure he will be fine" the nurse said in a comforting voice to Pagan,

"Thats great, I'm going into labor right now with twins, is there anything you need me to do?" Pagan asked with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

The doctors threw Pagan onto a stretcher, Sheldon and Leonard were accompanying Pagan to the delivery room, the contractions were intense, she had had these with Isaac but these were worse, for such an early stage something was wrong, the doctors behavior was showing it, they seemed far too concerned for this to be normal.

They took Pagan into a small room and gave her an ultrasound, they just wanted to make sure everything was ok, unfortunately, it wasn't.

one of the babies was in trouble, the umbilical cord was wrapped around it's neck, Sheldon was watching, this time he saw the children very clearly on the screen.

"Were not delivering naturally, get this woman into theater, we need to perform a caesarian!" the doctor shouted to his co workers.

It was now all hands on deck, a nurse changed Pagans clothes, Leonard was ushered out of the room into the family waiting area.

Suddenly a nurse appeared behind Sheldon and assisted him into some scrubs and a mask, he couldn't move, the nurse had to push him through the doorway after Pagans stretcher.

The theater was clean, everything sparkled and glimmered, the surgeons tools already layed out on the stainless steel in the order in which they were required.

A screen was placed around Pagans breasts to obscure her view, an anesthetic was administered and the first incision was made into her abdomen.

Sheldon was inches away from Pagans face, he didn't dare look beyond the screen, he had seen too many reality shows depicting scenes of what they themselves were now going through but this was real, he couldn't hit a button and change the channel.

Sheldon was encouraging Pagan to breathe deeply, as they had read in the pregnancy books, it all seemed pretty useless now, they had only prepared for a natural birth, Sheldon craved a whiteboard, he longed to write the equations for what they were experiencing, he needed to know the probability of everyone living happily ever after.

The tension was too much, he felt the same as he did in the park, the panic, the unknowing ness of what would be, his world went black as he collapsed onto the delivery room floor.

The sound of tears brought him back, he had only been out for a few minutes, the Surgeons were talking, saying "it's a boy" as they handed the small object to an awaiting nurse.

The team were struggling, they all looked on, most had looks of anticipation, Sheldon stood up, the room was in slow motion, he felt like he had a spidey sense, he was watching the nurse to his left wash his son, the nurse on his right very slowly handed a tool to the surgeon, his lips were moving but not at the normal speed.

Sheldon walked over to pagan, he held her hand and kissed her forehead, he summoned the courage to look beyond the blackout curtain, he saw the wound, he could see the doctors struggling, he could see a tiny child, it's life in peril as the cord around it's neck was too tight, the adult hands trying so very hard to free it.

After a moment, the world span at it's usual speed, he could hear Pagan's screaming, demanding to know how the child was doing, she yearned to hold the child already born, he could hear the high pitched cry of the baby on his left, the child matched his mothers cries, he yearned to be held by skin rather than gloves.

Sheldon watched as the surgeon finally unraveled the cord and cut it, the child came out of Pagans abdomen, he was blue, there was silence in the room, Pagan was screaming to know what was going on, Sheldon squeezed her hand tightly, he wanted to know too.

The doctor stood there with the little body in his arms, he checked the clock, ready to pronounce the time to the room.

Sheldon and Pagan heard the most beautiful sound imaginable, The baby took his first breath and let it out, the scream could probably be heard at the comic book store, the second babys blue colored skin returned to a normal pink flesh, he was handed immediately to Pagan, as was their first born.

The surgeon finished the stitches and the medical staff left the room, one nurse waited outside the door in case he was needed.

Pagan was sitting up in the bed, the babies were on her lap.

"Take off your t shirt" she said to Sheldon,

"I don't think this is the time or the place for coitus do you?" he replied, Pagan gave him a look he knew to be a sign to trust her, unfortunately the last time she gave him that look was when she had suggested a trip to the park with 10 children would be fun.

Sheldon removed his top and sat down next to her on the bed. She handed him one of the babies, Sheldon knew this one to be the child that was born first, he held the child against his bare skin, he could feel the warmth emanating from the tiny child against his chest.

Pagan was hesitant at first but then held out the second child for Sheldons free arm, he took this babe aswell, he held them side by side, they were so small.

Pagan was supporting them all, her hands were supporting Sheldons but were also in contact with both of the newborns, She couldn't see herself letting go for a very long time.

"Hey kids" Sheldon whispered.

"Welcome to Earth"


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: I cried a little writing this, I really hope you enjoy it. please review.

Pagan and Sheldon had identical twin Boys, they were so beautiful.

Isaac and Mary were now in the room admiring the two angels, Leonard was hugging Pagan, he had been told by Sheldon how close they had come to loosing a child, Pagan was still very emotional from the experience.

"What have you named them?" Mary asked.

"This young man is Alexander Erwin Cooper after the man who discovered Penicillin and Schrodinger" Sheldon said, handing one of the boys to Mary, "And this young man is called Blake Leo Cooper, after the inventor of Firefox and his Uncle/Leonardo Da Vinci " he told his mother and Isaac, handing him the other young child.

"So good Christian Bible names then" his mother replied sarcastically, she said it in jest though, she new her son well, she was just thankful to God that the two boys weren't named 'Kirk' or ' Spock.'

Isaac was staring at Blake in his arms, he was jiggling him up and down to help him go to sleep, Pagan reached over and brought them both onto the bed with her, Isaac rested his head against his mum,

"We all have the same birthday" he said

"Yeah, I tried to hold on a few more hours but the Doctors had to deliver them, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cool" he replied.

The Doctors came and examined Pagan and the children, when they were satisfied they allowed Pagan and Sheldon to take the boys home.

When they got into the house Howard, Raj and Penny were there, they swarmed in on the new arrivals, Isaac told them there names, he hadn't quite remembered the reasons behind there names but he was close, apparently Leonardo Da Vinci invented Firefox.

Isaac and the guys got out the new Nintendo Wii and gave Isaac the attention the young man deserved, it was his birthday still after all, Penny and Leonard brought back some Chinese food, Sheldon wasn't even outraged when the lettice in his chow Mein was shredded and not sliced, he was too happy to care.

Raj was allowing Isaac to beat him at Mario Kart whilst Pagan and Sheldon got the two new arrivals ready for bed, they were so tiny but the clothes that Sheldon had bought fit them anyway, Blake wore a Batman top over his baby grow and Alex wore a Superman one over his.

Mary watched them from the doorway, she had just gotten off the phone to Missy and had had an argument with George, she had heard how her eldest had treated her youngest son, she was still outraged.

When they took the babies downstairs Isaac was drawing a picture of Batman in a Tardis and Howard was on the phone to his mum telling her the news.

Leonard held Blake and Mary took Alex so the parents could sit down and have a rest, they were going to need it.

Pagan was still exhausted after the days events, she couldn't take her eyes off of the babies, she was watching their breathing and skin color.

Sheldon noticed this and got Howard and Raj to assist him to move the cribs into the master bedroom, he didn't want Pagan to be awake all night flitting between the two babies rooms.

Pagan took photo's of the boys and downloaded the images onto her laptop, she could print them off and put them on the family tree walls that were awaiting them upstairs.

She went into the ottoman in the middle of the room and retrieved a large scrap book, she ushered Isaac to put the crayons down and look at it with her, inside were the memories she had saved, she had Polaroid of Isaac when he was born and one for every day on his first month on the planet, she had painted his hands and feet the day he was born too and made prints of them on the pages. there were first curls, first teeth, she even saved her pregnancy test. Isaacs entire childhood was in this large book.

"Can we do that for Alex and Blake?" Isaac asked.

"Ok, we need paint, go get some from your room" she said, pulling out two fresh scrap books from the chest, she had already planned to.

Isaac very carefully took his younger brother Alex's hand and put a small amount of paint on it, Sheldon had already given the paint a thorough safety check and once he had approved he started to join in the fun.

Soon they had a few hairs, hand and foot prints and Polaroid of Alex and Blake.

Pagan passed the books around so everyone could write a bit about what they had thought of that day.

Penny wrote about how cute they looked in their outfits, Leonard wrote how honored he was to have one of his nephews named after him, Raj wrote about how he had allowed Isaac to beat him at the game so he wouldn't feel left out, Howard had written about his experience taking ten sugar coated children back from the park practically single handedly as their mum had gone into labor, Mary had written how proud she was to be their grandmother and promised to visit when she could.

Pagan read what Sheldon had written in each book.

In Alex's he had put:

"Alex, you are my first born biological son, yet I missed seeing you being born, I was a coward lying unconscious on the ground, I'm just glad it was clean.

I remember your cries woke me up, I saw the nurse washing you, you looked so tiny and precious, I wanted to snatch you away and pick you up that instant, I wish I had been able too, you had to wait a few minutes before we could be united, for that I am truly sorry, I hope you can forgive me.

All your mother wanted was to see you, find out how you were, you let us know, you were seconds old but you told us you were ok.

You are named after two men who have inspired me throughout my life, Alexander Fleming and Erwin Schrodinger, these men fascinated me and inspired much of my work, I have always wanted to earn a Nobel prize, it has been an ambition thats driven me to be the best I could ever be, I don't care if I ever win one now, it is the greatest feeling ever to know that I have such a wonderful son whom I can name after these two great men.

I am so proud to be your Father, Live long and Prosper,

Love Dad."

In Blakes he had written:

"My sweet wonderful son, not many people have ever managed to scare me, although they have tried, you however succeeded whilst you were still in your mothers womb, it's not a case of your lucky to be alive, its more that I am lucky to have you in my life.

When I saw you you were what I can only describe as Light saber blue, your Body was starved of oxygen, When I saw you I did something I haven't done since I was a child,Please don't tell your Meemaw, but I prayed.

I begged really, I begged God to let you live, I told him to take me instead, as I prayed time seemed to slow down, the whole room was in slow motion, he allowed us both to stay in the mortal realm, I am so grateful he did.

Your Mother was shouting out, asking how you were, the doctors and surgeons were magnificent, they never gave up on you, and I never will.

You are named after three men I admire, Leonardo Da Vinci, your Uncle Leonard Hofstadter and Blake Ross, the creator of Firefox.

I heard you take your first breath and it was as if I had taken mine.

You my little man are my very own Da Vinci Code, I will never understand what I have done in my life to deserve an incredible treasure such as you.

I am so proud to be your Father, Live long and Prosper,

Love Dad"


End file.
